gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Datei:Some Nights Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung Some Nights by fun. is featured in Dynamic Duets, the seventh episode of Season Four. It is sung by New Directions with solos performed by Blaine, Jake, Joe, Kitty, Marley, Ryder, Sam, and Tina. After Sam and Blaine's break in at Dalton Academy to retrieve New Directions' National Championship Trophy, Blaine apologizes for almost moving back to Dalton Academy and to become a Warbler again. New Directions, wearing red, walk on to the auditorium stage as they sing the song together, united. They sing and dance together as Finn watches from the seats, satisfied. Ryder and Jake duet, Kitty and Marley duet (Kitty rolling her eyes after it), Sam and Blaine duet, Kitty and Tina duet, and the rest of New Directions perform solos or back-up vocalizing. The Glee Club places their passion and hearts in the performance. New Directions stand and face towards Finn, finishing off the song. LYRICS: Blaine with New Directions: Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck Some nights, I call it a draw Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off Jake with New Directions (New Directions): But I still wake up, I still see your ghost Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for (Oooooooh) What do I stand for? (Joe with New Directions: Oh whoa!) What do I stand for? (Joe with New Directions: Oh whoa!) Ryder: Most nights, I don't know Anymore Joe with New Directions: Oh Oh whoa! Oh whoa! Oh Oh Oh whoa! Oh whoa! Oh Blaine and Sam: This is it, boys, this is war (New Directions: Oh! Oh whoa!) What are we waiting for? (New Directions: Oh whoa!) Why don't we break the rules already? (New Directions: Oh) Ryder and Jake: I was never one to believe the hype (New Directions: Oh! Oh whoa!) Save that for the black and white (New Directions: Oh whoa!) I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked (New Directions: Oh) But here they come again to jack my style Kitty: That's alright Marley: That's alright Kitty: I found a... Kitty and Marley: ...martyr in my bed tonight Stops my bones from wondering just who I, who I Who I am Oh, who am I? Hmm Marley: Who am I? (Kitty: Mmm) Who am I? Blaine: Well Blaine with New Directions: Some nights, I wish that this all would end Cause I could use some friends for a change Ryder with New Directions: And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me again Some nights, I always win (Joe with New Directions: I always win) Jake with New Directions: But I still wake up, I still see your ghost Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for Oh Sam with New Directions: What do I stand for? (New Directions: Oh whoa!) What do I stand for? (New Directions: Oh whoa!) Sam: Most nights I don't know Marley: Oh come on! Joe: So this is it? I sold my soul for this? Washed my hands of that for this? (Marley: Oh my my) I missed my mom and dad for this? (Marley: Oh my) Tina: (Marley: Oh, come on!) When I see stars When I see, When I see stars, (Marley: Oh, come on) That's all they are, when I hear songs (Marley: Oh my my) They sound like a swan (Marley: Oh my) Ryder: So come on! (Jake: Oh, come on!) (Kitty: Come on!) (Marley: Oh, come on!) Blaine and Sam: Well, that is it, guys, that is all (New Directions: Oh! Oh whoa!) Five minutes in and I'm bored again (New Directions: Oh whoa!) Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands (New Directions: Oh) Jake and Ryder: This one is not for the folks at home (New Directions: Oh! Oh whoa!) Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go (New Directions: Oh whoa!) Who the heck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun? (New Directions: Oh) Kitty: My heart is breaking for my sister And the con that she called "love" But when I look into my nephew's eyes Marley: Man, you wouldn't believe The most amazing things That can come from... Some terrible lies, yeah, ah woah! Kitty: Oh! (Marley: Ah, yeah, ah!) Marley: Oh whoa! Joe with New Directions: Oh (Tina: Oh whoa, whoa, whoa!) (Kitty: Oh, whoa) Oh whoa! (Tina: Oh, whoa, whoa, ooh!) (Kitty: Oh, whoa!) Oh whoa! (Tina: Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa!) (Kitty: Haaaah!) Oh (Kitty: Haah) Oh (Tina: Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa!) (Kitty: Oh!) Oh whoa! (Tina: Oh, whoa, whoa, ooh!) (Kitty: Aaaaah!) Oh whoa! (Tina: Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa!) Oh (Tina: Yeah!) Kitty and Tina: The other night, you wouldn't believe the dream (New Directions: Oh! Oh whoa!) I just had about you and me (New Directions: Oh whoa!) I called you up, but we'd both agree (New Directions: Oh) (Marley: Oh come on!) Joe: It's for the best you didn't listen (New Directions: Oh! Oh whoa!) (Marley: Yeah!) It's for the best we get our distance, oh! (New Directions: Oh whoa! Oh) (Marley: Oh come on!) It's for the best you didn't listen (New Directions: Oh! Oh whoa!) (Marley: Oh!) It's for the best we get our distance (New Directions: Oh whoa! Oh) (Marley: Come on!) Joe with New Directions: Oh Marley and Joe with New Directions: Oh whoa! Oh whoa! Oh! Kategorie:Videos